Primordial Convergence
by Eternally nefarious
Summary: They called him weak, ridiculed him and then labeled him the most talentless ninja in existence. But he was going to prove them wrong and bring true peace to the ninja world while he was at it. Sharingan wielding Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT** **OWN** **NARUTO** **THESE** **THINGS** **ARE** **CALLED** **FANFICTION** **FOR** **A** **REASON**.

 **PRIMORDIAL** **CONVERGENCE**

 **Chapter** **1:** **Picking** **the** **pieces** **.**

 **...**

Collasal masses of malicious darkish purple chakra gathered at the pinnacle of the the village hidden in the leaves and took a slightly human shape.

The being made of chakra wasn't exactly sure how sure how much time it took for the reformation of its chakra or how much time had passed since it was disembodied and betrayed.

But the being was sure it was not more than five days since it had managed to regain a semblance of control over its destructive chakra and a day ago since the corrosive chakra of the kyubi had permeated the air. As time passed it felt its chakra slightly fading away and thus began its search for a host . Since its awakening four people had died due to its failed attempts two of which were newborns, which it tried due to their underdeveloped chakra coils and two male nins at the peak of their career with very strong chakra.

The mass of chakra knew it only had one last try at getting a host before it finally faded away. But after the information it got from the last nin he knew who he was going to use it on. The ninja which it managed to rip the information shortly after his death , was a shinobi of an organization named **Root**. An organization founded by the team mate of the sondaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura.

 **Root** was a branch of Konohagakue's Anbu training subdivision which he founded mainly to protect the village hidden in the leaves from the shadows. From the memories of the Shinobi, whose name it found out was Ikaku, there was an Uzumaki in konoha who had just birthed triplets two of which the Yondaime of Konha had used to seal the kyubi.

The last one was a boy named Naruto was the best choice it had. Without the corrosive chakra of the Kyubi and the scrutiny which jinchūriki's where kept it would be easier for it to mold its ideals into the child.

At the end it was either the child proved true the legacy of the clan of longevity or die trying.

...

Uzumaki Kushina stared at the sleeping forms of her children in their crib, a tired yet loving smile plastered on face. Even though her body yearned for rest she continued to watch silently as they cutely snuggled into their blankets.

The eldest of the triplets was Naruto , a name which they got from the first book written by her husband's sensei. Naruto had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes just like his father's and a round face just like hers with three whisker marks on each cheek which she was told was due to the chakara of the nine tails being sealed in her when she was pregnant.

The second born was Menma who bore a very striking resemblance to his father, the only difference being his red hair and Violet eyes which he got from her and facial structure just like his father, it was pretty obvious he was going to be a lady-killer in future.

The youngest of them was Mito who looked just like a clone of her down to her red hair, violet eyes and fair skin. The door to her babies room silently opened.

"Kushina" a voice whispered silently beside her "it's time " Uzumaki Kushina's jaws tightened in repressed anger, and immediately after released a sigh " Minato, are you sure about this. You know very well how jinchūriki are ostracized, yet you want to announce the fact that OUR CHILDREN ARE JINCHŪRIKI, TO A GATHERING OF VILLAGERS WHO JUST WITNESSED THE DEVASTATION THE KYŪBI CAN WREAK" she was screaming now tears cascading from her face _"why_ _did_ _it_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _her_ _two_ _little_ _angels, why couldn't it had been someone else's "._

She was brought out of her thought by a hand gently squeezing hers and another wiping the tears away from her eyes " Kushina, I am sorry I couldn't protect you, sorry I couldn't get there fast enough to prevent Madara from releasing the Kyūbi, sorry for being such a bad father that the first thing I did not up to two after my children were born was to place such a large burden on their shoulders " his voice cracked a little there. She'd never seen Minato cry before, he'd always been so strong, so cheerful.

Peeling her hand from his grasp, she knelt down in front of him and gently wrapped her hands around his abdomen and hugged him tightly. "Then why Minato " she asked her voice muffled by his clothes "Why tell them "

Minato Namikaze fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and recently father of triplets sighed tiredly "Before he died , among what sondaime-sama told me was to have faith in the **will** **of** **fire** and to have faith in the people I protect. It is like he predicted what I planned to do immediately after he the look in my eyes after he made our children Jinchūriki".

Slowly removing her hands from her husband's waist Uzumaki kushina Konoha's **Akai** **Chishio** **no** **Habanero** (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) walked towards her children's cribs with the grace only a seasoned kunoichi could muster and gently picked the still sleeping Menma. Minato seeing this went to pick up Mito from where she lay " But Minato "she said with ill intent clear in her voice, her eyes becoming slitted and her hair flailing about wildly " **If any one tries to harm my babies I'd kill them Dattebane!"** "Me too Kushina, Me too " staring intently at her husband's face "Crybaby " she said before walking hair flailing out of her children's room leaving her husband spluttering behind.

The Yondaime followed after his wife, but stopped briefly to stare at the window before gently closing the door behind him.

...

" **Good** **Riddance** " the Chakra entity said in a voice ripping with power and disgust "I **was** **already** **feeling** **my** **chakra** **fading** **away** , **just** **listening** **to** **that emotional** **gabbage"** The figure slowly deformed so as to be able to enter the window in which it had been hiding close to " **But the Yondaime is something else. Even with the lengths I went to to hide my chakra and the residual chakra of the kyubi still rampant in the village, he still kept glancing at my position "** and it then roared with laughter " **That's good, Shinobi of such caliber would be needed for what is coming."**

Reforming close to the crib, " **Namikaze Naruto eh, you don't exactly look special. But no matter you'd do just fine"** theentity paused as if contemplating what it's next step wouldbe **"It's times like this I wish I still had a corporal form".**

The entity wasn't aprraised a genius for nothing. Slowing removing the shirt of the baby it concentrated it chakra in its finger tips and slowly drew a symbol of interlocking hexagons right untop of the child's chakra core **"Let's see what you are made of Namikaze and if you die here, feel honored it was by me"** the child squirmed during the process. Whether it was due to the ill-intent palpable in the air or the drawing on his stomach wasn't known to the being .

 **"Hijutsu, jinkõ-tenka rinne** (forbidden jutsu, artificial transmigration " and Namikaze Naruto cried in pain before his world went dark.

...

 **AN: Well that took awhile. This is going to be a dual bloodline wielding Naruto fic. Reviews, favourites and follows would be nice . Thanks for reading people and you pein-sama for helping me proofread this chapter.**

 **Nefarious out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT** **OWN** **NARUTO.** There is a FAN attached to the FICTION after all.

 **AN** : THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY WORK AND AN EVEN BIGGER ONE TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED , FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED AFTER READING, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.

 **PRIMORDIAL CONVERGENCE**

 **Chapter 2 :To become the strongest**

 **...**

Naruto sat inside the Ichiruka ramen stand and idly twirled his chopsticks inbetween his fingers, a bored expression plastered on his face which was now almost devoid of baby fat. Since he was little his parents always treated him with fanatical care.

He at first thought it was normal, but with the constant visits to the hospital and the way they always tried to subtly steer him away from his dream of becoming Hokage, he began to realize there was something seriously wrong with him.

Naruto was known to be a genius from a young age, which he showed at age two when he picked one of his father's scrolls and read everything on it which such fluency that it left his father the proclaimed genius kage of konoha gaping in disbelief. Considering such feat it wasn't exactly surprising that at age four he was able to 'acquire' his clinical records from a medic-nin during one of his check ups.

From the record, it turned out he spent the first year of his life on a hospital bed on life support due to an abnormality common in new borns called SCE. Which in full stood for Severe Chakra Ejection which was caused when new borns subconsciously unlocked their cores at a young age and continuously flared it. From what he gathered he was the only one to have survived SCE and it was because of artificial infusion of chakra into his core for a year that he survived.

Seeing his parents were hellbent on not telling him the cause and since there was no way he was going to tell them he stole *subconscious shiver*, the records from the hospital he decided to drop the matter all together. That same year when they were all preparing to start the academy, he received the most heartbreaking news in his life.

 **Flashback** (Two Years Earlier )

"What!" Naruto's shrill voice filled the Namikaze compound "You can't be serious, there is no way I'm going to just give up on my dream. Just because... " "Now listen here young man!" His mother Kushina Namikaze's voice cut him before he could finish. Her hair rising menacingly and a frying pan magically appearing in her hand. Every member of the Namikaze household instinctively took a step away from the enraged matriarch of the clan, well except for Naruto who continued to glare holes into the faces of his mum and dad. "You don't let me train with Menma and Mito due to them housing the ninetails and how it's for my own protection and all that " tears were now falling freely

from his eyes "But if you don't allow me to become a ninja with the mindset of protecting me, I also would develop the mindset of hating you for stealing my dream from me." with that said Naruto ran to his room, ignoring the calls of his parents for him to come back.

 **Flashback** **End**

...

Even with his threat they were still adamant on not letting him attend the academy. Ever since then things have been a little strained with Naruto and his parents and with Menma and Mito always coming home to chat excitedly about how interesting the academy was and the new friends they made, only served to drive him further away.

"Naruto-kun" Ayame the daughter of the owner of the ramen stand called him, bringing him out of his musing

"Your miso has been there for sometime now. It would get cold if you don't eat it"

"Thanks Ayame-chan. Gently brushing his forehead "or are you sick or something?" Ayame asked, his eyes widened with fear at that statement and he immediately began stuffing food into his mouth.

He saw Teuchi the owner of the ramen stand nod his head sideways with such vigor he was afraid it might fall off from behind his daughter . He was obviously trying to dissuade him to save himself, the poor man wasn't the same after he tasted Ayeme's preventive dosage. "O-of course not. I was just thinking that's all. I swear" Naruto spluttered.

"Are you sure, I can quickly make AYAME SPECIAL, it would cure you in a flash " she said that showing all her teeth and giving him a thumbs up.

' _Kami-sama help me'_ Naruto always wondered how someone could make something as heavenly as ramen and still be capable of making something so vile, so evil tasting at the same time.

" Yes " Naruto said nervously scratching the back of his head " I feel really good today actually" she looked at him with scrutiny for like a minute then smiled brightly at him before she went into the kitchen carrying his empty bowl of ramen along with her.

"Later Teuchi-san " "Later Naruto-kun, thanks for the save " With a nod, Naruto stood from the stool and started walking in the direction of the Namikaze compound hands loosely kept in his pocket.

Halfway close to the Namikaze compound he felt a slight flare of chakra before it all together vanished entirely 'shunshin' he thought with surety ' so my babysitter has finally gone'

The babysitter he was referring to was an ANBU operative that his father assigned to dissuade him anytime went close to the ninja academy or anything closely related to chakra and he had caught him a few times too _'but just to be sure'_ with that he closed his eyes and calmly checked for any source of chakra within the vicinity _'too bad they don't know I'm a sensor'._

Picking a leaf from the floor he placed it on his forehead and then applied his chakra to it. The leaf stuck to his forehead and even shaking his head didn't move it at all,' _it_ _would_ _have_ _made_ _decieving_ _them_ _less_ _easy'_ With a happy grin he picked some leaves, stuffed them in his pockets and skipped all the way home _'Nothing was going to stop him from becoming the strongest ninja ever, Dattebayo!'._

 _..._

 **AN** : **Sorry for the late update, it was due to my exams. But I am done with them now so updates would be really fast from now onwards. Pls don't forget to let me know what you think about the story via Reviews, It would be really helpful. Things would soon start picking up. Hopefully I would finish laying the ground works for the story in the next chapter or two so I can get to the badass part. Thanks again for reading.**

Nefarious out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO** and I'm sure if I told you I did you won't believe me.

 **PRIMORDIAL CONVERGENCE**

 **Chapter 3: Questions**

...

Blood curdling screams filled the night sky. The moon had taken a reddish as if to portray Tskuyomi, the moon goddess's rage at the massacre currently taking place in her shrine.

Bodies of dead and dying samurai almost fifty in number lay strewn haphazardly on the stone cold floor and right in the middle of all the chaos, destruction and body parts strewn around stood Namikaze Naruto. His arms crossed on his chest and his body without even a drop of blood.

Then suddenly with purposeful slowness he bent his head to the direction at which ten samurai in heavy segmented plate-armor came charging at him, Intent to kill the man who had slaughtered their comrades like animals clear in their eyes. The samurai leading the charge as opposed to his comrades grey armor wore a gold plated one, a sign he was the strongest among the charging crew. His armor covered his shoulders, chest, upper back, lower sides and thigh and mounted onto his fauld was a black katana.

Almost twenty feet before the samurai leading the charge could get to him Naruto started to make his move.

 **Rat→**

The leading samurai knowing the devastation that would ensue if the monster was allowed to finish the seals he was currently making, doubled his speed in an attempt to stop him before he could finish.

 **Ox→Dog→**

Ten feet before getting to Naruto the golden armored samurai suddenly stopped. Keeping his left hand on the scabbard of his Katana, his right on the hilt and his two legs spread apart in a crouching position so as to achieve balanced equilibrium.

 **Horse→Monkey→**

" **Battoujutsu** " the samurai intoned, his formerly brown eyes now blue and cackling with built up chakra.

"DiE nOw mONSTeR" the samurai calmly stated, his voice distorted, a testament to the huge amount of chakra he was generating. Naruto felt his lip curl up in amusement at the statement, but the samurai judging by the way his expression contorted with fury and the doubling of his already gargantuan output of chakra he didn't find anything a little bit amusing in his statement.

" **First Strike: Beheading** " and with speed even a seasoned ninja would find it difficult to follow, the samurai dissappeared and appeared instantaneously in front of Naruto his unsheathed katana inches from taking Naruto's head from his body.

 **Boar→**

The samurai's eyes widened in disbelief and terror. The battojutsu, a quick draw technique in which involved a samurai drawing his sword from its scabbard, striking and cutting an opponent, removing the blood from the blade and then replacing the sword in the scabbard with unbelievable speed that it was said to be unstoppable. But this man, no, this monster didn't only manage to stop the supposed unstoppable technique but he did so by catching his blade between his teeth. The only damage he was able to cause was the blowing back of the monster's hair by the shockwave caused by the technique.

"I-Imp-oss-ible" the samurai only managed to stammer out before Naruto with a show of superhuman strength tossed the samurai twenty feet in the direction of his still charging comrades using nothing but the strength of his neck.

 **Tiger→**

Naruto felt huge amount of chakra churning in his belly and for the first time since the beginning of the battle he spoke in a voice that was too deep to be his.

" **Katon: Goka Messhitsu** " and from his mouth, a titanic stream of intense flame was expelled in the direction of the samurai. The samurai wearing wearing golden plated armor found it weird when his comrades held him down and stood still even with the incoming inferno of death headed their way. It was until he felt the chakra of the man on every one of his comrades that he realized what was actually happening.

 _"Genjutsu"_ was the samurai's last thought before him and every single one of his comrades were engulfed in a sea unforgiving flames.

Naruto didn't even spare a glance at the dead or burning samurai, but instead moved towards the direction of the cottage they had wasted their lives in guarding. On entering it he was greeted with the wailing of an infant, without even thinking he went in that direction.

The mother of the infant, who was behind the door was put to sleep with an illusion immediately he entered the infants room. Her intentions unknown to him, but judging by the sound of metal hitting the floor as she fell to the ground, she was a very ambitious dreamer.

Naruto moved in front of the babies crib and then brandished a kunai from his pouch.

 _'what the'_

It was then that Naruto noticed that from the intake and expellation of breath to the movement of his hands were not in his control.

 _'stop'_

But his body paid him no heed and his kunai continued its descent to the heart of the white haired grey eyed baby who wasn't even a year old yet.

 _'no NO NO!'_

...

Naruto woke up with a gasp and immediately made a beeline to his bathroom sink where he proceeded to vomit what was left of last nights dinner.

This wasn't the first time he had had dreams of such clarity, in fact he couldn't even remember when last he'd had a peaceful dream in his life. Even though he was six he was sure he'd had witnessed more gruesome deaths than even the most homicidal maniac. The feel and sound of metal sinking into flesh, the way in which eyes left a man's life had haunted him each night since he was two.

Naruto made his way to the center of his room sat down, crossed his legs in a vajra posture then settled in a comfortable meditative posture.

Meditation he was sure was what kept what was left of his sanity intact. Although it didn't stop the screams of the dying or the image of their lifeless eyes, it at least freed him from the mental discomforts.

It was presently 4:30AM, two hours from now his parents would ask one of his siblings to call him for breakfast by then he would have finished meditating. Naruto breathed in and out continuously and with each breath he exhaled, he felt his worries expel from his mind as well.

...

"...and then he had the nerve to ask me if I was a boy"

Uchiha Itachi inwardly sighed as his little sister Uchiha Sayuri from her position on his shoulder, retold the tale of her meeting with Namikaze Naruto for the thousandth time this week. Her twin brother Sasuke who had his right hand clasped around his left had taken to trying his best to channel out his sister's voice, but judging by the way his right eye kept twitching he wasn't very successful.

Itachi had first thought of telling her the reason the Namikaze heir probably thought she was a boy was because of the clothes she wore, which was an exact replica to that of her brother down to even the color.

But he knew that was probably the last thing she wanted to hear at the moment. So he instead thought of a way to change the conversation, if not for his own sanity but for that of his little brother who had started to softly murmur to himself.

"So Sasuke" Sasuke perked at the sound of somebody else's voice. "made any new friends recently" Itachi asked the eldest of the twins.

"Hn" Sasuke replied with a grunt.

"hn"

"HN?"

"Hn" Itachi replied back and ruffled his hair. To any normal passerby who saw the gestures and expression on the two brothers face it was like they were intimately conversing with each other.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN MAKING ANY SENSE" Sayuri's shrill voice startled the two brothers and once again Itachi was reminded why the garrulous Namikaze Mito being Sayuri's best friend was detrimental to his hearing.

"Sasuke only plays with Menma and Sasuke cried once when Menma defeated him in shurikenjutsu..."

Judging by Sasuke's imitation of a fish out of water, he had no excuse in his defense.

"...nobody talks to Naruto because Menma said we shouldn't, but Shikamaru doesn't listen because Naruto is good at playing shogi... "

"It isn't right to ignore someone for no reason Sayuri" Itachi replied in a voice he dubbed as his scolding tone.

"I know right. That's why I tried to talk to him last week when he..." and then she started recounting her encounter with him AGAIN. Itachi doubled his pace to the Nara compound and idly wondered if it was always this far.

...

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Naruto was ripped out of his meditative trance by the sound of knocking on his door. His heart was pounding in his chest thanks to the persons rude interruption and Naruto angrily stood up to tell the person just how annoying the person's knocking was.

"It's Menma" his voice was soft and you sometimes had to strain your ears to hear what he was saying.

"Open up" Naruto involuntarily gulped and took a step back. Although Menma was annoying, rude and arrogant, he was also a VERY scary six year old.

Forgetting his prodigious talent in ninjutsu or the fact that he had sent two academy final years to the hospital when he was FIVE.

He was the only person in history that had ever gained control of a tail of a **bijū** 's corrosive chakra at the age of six.

Quickly running to his bed and hiding the textbook on chakra control exercises under his mattress, Naruto then immediately dashed to the door to open it.

"You know I can hear you moving abo..."

Before Menma could finish his sentence Naruto opened the door, almost ripping it out of it's hinges by the speed at which he opened it.

"you've not even had your bath yet" Menma asked his nose scrunched up slightly in disgust.

"Of course I have" Naruto said his hands crossed deviantly on his chest "you can't prove otherwise"

"..."

"..."

"You know you are still in your PJ's right, dimwit" Menma said, in a tone that told Naruto just how stupid he thought he was.

"oooh" his eyes roamed his body to check if it was actually true "I'd meet you down stairs" with that Naruto dashed into his room and slammed the door behind him.

...

Naruto's entrance into the dining room was first noticed by his snow white fox, Shiro. A present from his parents on his sixth birthday when their efforts to find him a friend ended up fruitless.

"Tell me please" Mito was pleading with their mum at the moment, a pout on her face.

Kushina Namikaze loudly sighed."Why don't you ask Menma"

"I asked Menma and almost all my friends in the academy but no one knows who the Nidaime Tsuchikage is"

"Mū"

Everyone's gaze suddenly fell all him and Naruto had a slight urge to ask them if there was something on his face.

"How do you know that Naruto" His Mother was suspiciously looking at him now.

After all the effort they had put into keeping him from anything ninja related, he just thought interrupting their conversation and acting like he knew the name would only make them aware of his entrance and annoy them at the same time.

But judging by her tone and the way she was gazing at him, he must have been right and he sincerely had no idea how that was possible since he had forgone reading books on shinobi history.

"I don't know, really. I must have heard it from you or Dad" her gaze lingered on him for a while longer before she went back to eating her food.

"Mum, is he right" Menma asked, the book he was reading long forgotten beside him.

"Yes, Mū was the second Tsuchikage of Iwagakure..."

 _'Iwagakure'_

Naruto finally remembered where he had heard the name. It was from one of those his dreams and in them the mass murdering psychopath whose perspective he always saw things through spoke to a man who was covered from head to toe in bandages had introduced himself as Mū.

 _"Mū of the dust release"_

"...he was also the first tsuchikage that used jinton"

Naruto almost choked on drink when he heard that. There was no way him knowing all this things were coincidental.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum" Naruto, distractedly replied and then gently dropped shiro who had taken to sitting on his lap on the floor then headed to his room.

"I'm going to get something from my room" Naruto not even waiting for a reply dashed to his room completely missing Menma's suspicious gaze that followed him all the way.

...

Naruto always knew his dream were not normal and right now he was about to find out just how abnormal they way.

Gently closing his room door and activating the chakra muting seal which his mum had installed in each room in their home.

Naruto slowly went through a specific sequence of handseals and gathered chakra from his core just like he had seen in his dream.

 **Ram → Monkey → Horse → Ram**

Naruto felt his less than average chakra empty and he stubbornly fought through the haze of unconsciousness.

" **Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu** "

Naruto expelled an exact replica of himself down to even the gobsmacked expression he was sure was also plastered on his face.

"How is this even possible" was Naruto's last thought before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

...

 **AN:** **Sorry for the wait. The first version of this chapter was mista kingly deleted, so I had to start writing from the beginning again. The good part is this was double the origin length. Thanks to all those who keep reviewing, following and favoriting you guys are the best and I would really like it if you could tell me what you liked, hated or what you think needs improving.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Nefarious out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **AN: I was planning on replying reviews last chapter, but that didn't happen so I'd do that now.**

 **Thanks, secret love writer, Here's our story, samuraiBuddha, thor94 and radical for reviewing and all those who fav and followed, you guys are seriously awesome.**

 **SamuraiBuddha: I created the oc's for a reason and I guess with time you would find out why.**

 **thor94: your question was answered in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 4 : To find resolve.**

...

 **B** ( Bī), kumogakure's **Kuroikazuchi no kami** (black lightening god) moved briskly through the dense foilage of trees that surrounded konohagakure no sato.

The name **Kuroikazuchi no kami** always served as a reminder of the times he and **A** (Ay), the third Raikage of kumogakure were known as the strongest tag team since the formation of the village.

How they always fought against insurmountable odds, and always came out on top at the ending.

How when they always came back from each life staking battles, the villagers both civlians and shinobi alike always showered them with heaps of gifts and praises.

How songs of praises were made in their names and mother's whispered their heroic deeds to their children at nights as bedtime stories.

How they always proclaimed he would be the fourth Raikage after the retirement third.

"But that all chaged" **B** bitterly whispered to him self. His left and only good black muscular arm clenched tightly around the opening of the heavy grey sack that was slung across his shoulder as he hopped stealthily from tree to tree. "and it was all because I decided to play the hero"

...

 **Five Years Earlier**

 **B** hurriedly moved through the narrow mountain edges which led to the main gates of kumogakure, his long white hair which was tied in a ponytail was suspended in the air due to the speed at which he was moving.

Ever since he had left for his mission four days earlier, he had been filled with a foreboding feeling, then he had immediately concluded that it was just a minor case of homesickness. Afterall this was the first time he had gone on a mission outside the village after **A** had had ascended to become third Raikage.

Half way up the tall mountain in which kumogakure was built untop, **B** 's nose was bombarded with the stench of burning flesh, but the feel of malicious chakra in the air was much more intense and left the hairs at the back of his neck standing.

 _'kumogakure is under attack'_ **B** frantically thought

 _'His Village, the people he'd sworn to protect till his death were currently fighting for their lives or worse, dead'_ black lightening agitatedly coursed through his skin and his speed immensely increased as he activated his famed black lightening release.

"I wouldn't stand for that" **B** said in a determined voice and his green irides shone with unholy fury.

But who would dare attack them. It couldn't be Konoha, those tree huggers couldn't even challenge them when they plotted to kidnap the last remaining Uzumaki for fear of enraging them. Even so their spies in konoha were recently able to confirm the rumors circulating about the sondaime dying to seal the rampaging Kyūbi were true. Konoha had lost lots of promising shinobi then and even more during the third shinobi world war.

It couldn't have been Konoha. Trying to attack now with the low military power at their command even if Konoha's no **Kiiroi Senkō** (Konoha's Yellow Flash) lead the charge, it would still be suicidal.

Sunagakure were decurtate on funds, ever since the wind daimyō started outsourcing missions formally given to them to Konoha, So it was pretty obvious Kumogakure wasn't number one on their hit list.

Iwagakure was probably still building forces after the humiliating massacre they went through in the hands of Minato Namikaze during the Third Shinobi World War, If any one hated Konoha more than Kumo, it was probably Iwagakure.

A bestial roar filled with malice and hate almost stopped B in his tracks.

"It can't be" be fearfully whispered as he sent chakra to the soles of his sandal ran to the top of Kumogakure's gate tower .

He finally knew why he was anxious before he left the village on his mission.

As he got to the top of gate tower, he spared a cursory glance to the wanton destruction that was caused by the invaders. Only there weren't invaders.

For standing as taller than the tallest tower in the village was a beast, four sharp long dangerous looking horns stood on its head, though the lower part of its horns were sliced off. It's upper body was adorned with muscles, the beast's back was hunched and the lower back of the beast was composed of eight tails, which resembled the cephalopod arms of and octopus.

The beast had probably been slowly breaking out of its former jinchūriki, gradually emitting its evil chakra as it broke out. That had caused his feeling of anxiety.

 _'I could have stopped this'_ **B** sorrowfully thought as he gazed at the bodies of parents and children that lay on the ground, which the first Raikage had promised would be a haven to them.

"But now isn't the time for mourning or feelings of regret" **B** said, as he jumped seventy feet down from the top of the gate tower, a crater forming as the dropped to the ground.

He shook the feeling of fatigue that plagued him and sprinted in the direction in which he was sure **A** was battling the beast.

He got there almost half the time it usually took him. The kanji lightening on his left shoulder was glowing (雷, kaminari ) and black lightening was circling energetically round his legs.

" **A** -sama" **B** respectfully greeted. His eyes trained to the eight tailed beast that was currently forming a black orb of chakra close to its mouth.

"where is Furui and the rest of the Hachibi subduing team" **B** angrily asked, the cowards had probably run when the beast was freed. **B** always knew that four eyed coward, Furui won't have been able to stand the pressure and he had told **A**. But **A** still chose Furui over him to be a member of the team.

"Dead, all of them" **A** replied and **B** briefly glanced at A. Not because of how regretful he sounded, but how weak.

When **B** saw him he couldn't stop the surprised gasp that left him mouth. **A** looked hagard. His left hand was currently applying pressure on the right side of his chest which was profusely bleeding. He was currently in a crouching position, with his left knee touching the ground and his right arm trying and failing to push his body to a standing position.

"All of them sacrificed their lives to try to stop Hachibi and the reduce the amount of destruction it was causing on the village and died two days ago".

 **B** gazed at the village which was ample with destruction. Craters more than twenty feet deep filled the once smooth floor. Buildings that once stood proudly on the summit of the mountain which they were built upon were now stone and dust. Even the Raikage's office was destroyed.

 _"such a good job they did"_ **B** thought sarcastically, before the last part of the sentence dawned him "wait how long have you been battling the beast?"

"Three days" the third Raikage answered with his eyes still on the Hachibi and the black ball of chakra it was still forming.

" **B** , it's about to release it's bijudama and I have exactly enough chakra to use the Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber purification pot) to seal it before I run out. Do you have enough chakra to subdue it long enough for me to finish the seals?"

 **B** gauged the amount of chakra left in his reserve. He had sprinted back to the village immediately after his mission. He hadn't waited to recover before so he was currently low on chakra.

"Just enough to subdue it, until you finish" replied **B** as he gathered most of the remaining chakra and went through a sequence of hand seals so fast that if you blinked once you would miss it all entirely.

The twenty two seals he was making ended and his hands interlocked to form a **Bird** seal.

The amount of black lightening that was circling round his body became so voluminous and shot up to the sky resembling a very long cylinder that covered B.

 **B** 's hands interlocked again he formed a **Horse** Seal

The chakra cylinder that covered B wavered slightly, moved away from his body to the sky and formed a pitch black swirling mass on the sky which split into three parts. The three parts of the equally voluminous shapeless mass came crashing down to the ground in a way reminiscent of comets. Forming craters and dust to rise in the air covering them and **B**.

 **"Raiton: Toripuru Kuropansa"** **B** proclaimed and the dust cleared to reveal three pure black identical looking panthers made entirely of black lightening.

The three panthers who stood at ten feet, each had a ball of black chakra almost half their height in their mouth.

 **B** pointed at the black orb the Hachibi was forming and with a ferocious roar the panthers unleashed the three orbs with pinpoint accuracy to the bijudama the eight tails was forming.

The explosion that ensued when the four orb of destruction met was leviathan. Giant rocks flew around and **B** and **A** had to move a little to avoid being hit.

Wind blew them back and whipped their hair and clothes backwards, but they managed to stay in their positions through sheer strength, with their legs glued to the ground with chakra.

When the dust cleared the Hachibi was revealed with it's eight tails covering it's smoking body even it's head. The three panthers who had caused the explosion now surrounded the beast in a triangular formation waiting for the right time to instill more damage on it.

The Hachibi slowly removed the tails covering it. The three panthers immediately pounced, biting and clawing at any part of the Hachibi that wasn't covered with its tails.

With a roar of anger the eight tailed beast wrapped it's tails around the three panthers and crushed them out of existence with one of it's tails also shooting to **B** with blinding speed intent on making a hole in his body.

 **B** focused lightening chakra into his hand, increasing the frequency of vibration and jumped up to avoid the Hachibi's missile from impaling him. The missile burrowed into the position in which he formally stood and burrowed out some feet away from the position and headed his way again.

 **B** escaped the persistent tail of the Bijū by twisting out of the way and landing in the position he stood when the bijū's tail first attacked, his right hand which he had focused lightening chakra into cut easily through the part of the bijū's tail which it had earlier burrowed into the ground.

The bijū let out a roar of pain and then redrew the cut half of it's tail, while the other half fell listlessly to the ground.

 **B** immediately went through **Ram** seal and the black lightening that was used to form the three panthers surrounded the Hachibi.

The black lightening that surrounded the Hachibi swirled slowly around it, gaining velocity and shape as B fed more chakra to the justu.

" **Raiton: Kokuja** " **B** roared beads of sweat slowly moved down his face as he strained himself to complete the jutsu.

The black lightening finally took the shape of an enormous anoconda with evil looking red eyes and length twice that of the titanic Hachibi.

With lightening fast speed the serpent wrapped its body around the Hachibi's tails, head and arms restricting it's movement completely.

" **A** , I can't hold it down for long" **B** said with urgency in his voice.

"Understood brother" **A** replied as he uncorked Kohaku no Jōhei and went through the last seals.

" **Fuin** " with that said **A** focused his remaining chakra on sealing the beast. Slowly but surely the red malicious chakra of the Hachibi headed into the pot.

The eight tailed beast trashed around in an attempt to break free from the binding but it only managed to position it's head which was touching the ground to face the third Raikage.

By the time **B** noticed the slight bulge in the bijū stomach it had already unleashed a red beam of chakra in the direction of the third Raikage.

 _'The eight tails had probably swallowed the bijūdama it was earlier forming, using the explosion caused by the orbs as cover',_ **B** thought as he ran to intercept the red beam that was heading towards **A. '** _Since this wasn't the first time we've used the_ _Kohaku no Jōhei to seal it, it had probably also noticed that_ _ **A**_ _couldn't move after the jutsu was activated'_

 **B** was already closer to the beam than A was now ' _then it had waited for me to exhaust my chakra before it unleashed the jutsu at_ _ **A**_ _' ._ B slowly focused huge amount of black lightening into his arms and his core emptied completely, ' _But it had forgotten to take into account the resilience of Kumo ninja'_

With a roar, **B** jumped in the way of the chakra beam. His right arm glowing and cackling with black lightening facing forward in preparation for the incoming beam, his left hand behind him and his two legs deeply dug into the ground.

If chakra exhaustion didn't kill him, then the red beam of chakra currently headed his way surely would.

...

 **Present Time**

But he hadn't died though. The red beam of bijū chakra had disentergrated his right arm up to his elbow joint, his right leg had also been mildy affected and never truly healed and his right eye had been blinded by the heat of the beam, but he had survived.

 **A** had also survived that day thanks to him and the ungrateful mongrel had repaid him by stealing his dream of becoming Raikage from him by making his son his successor.

Even the villagers he had risked his life to protect were against him becoming Raikage. They didn't want a handicapped ninja as Raikage, because it would after all make Kumogakure look weak.

But he hadn't given up though, after five years of underground manipulation and countless blackmails, he finally was able to get the whole kumogakure council wrapped around his fingers without the notice of the third Raikage.

But **B** knew that the power of the Kumogakure council alone wouldn't be enough for him to impeach the third and instate himself as the fourth Raikage. For his plans to work he also needed the support of the lightening damiyō, and that was why he was here in konoha.

The lightening damiyō, like his predecessors had always worked to build up the military power of Kumogakure. That was why even with Third Raikage refusing, he had solely funded the mission for the kidnapping of Uzumaki Kushina. Adding a new bloodline to kumogakure's already formidable ninja forces was a dream every lightening damiyō strove to accomplish.

That was why **B** was in konoha wearing black from head to toe, and why the body of the Hyuga heiress was kept in a grey sack slung across his shoulder.

Him presenting the lightening damiyō one of the three great dōjutsu's in existence, would ensure the damiyō's total support for his cause. All that was left now was his escape plan.

He had two years ago used Kumogakure's spies in Konoha to ensure one of Konoha's gate guards would be unavailable when he passed the gate on his way out of the village. They had slowly bribed the chunin slowly increasing the difficulty of what he was to do and the amount of money given to him.

After two years of bribery and not getting caught, they had finally told the Chunin that they planned on carrying a package out of Konoha. The Chunin had at first demanded to know what it was they were planning on taking out, but when a price that would ensure him and his family lived comfortably for the rest of their lives, all questions were forgotten.

But **B** wasn't the trusting type. So he had the kidnapped the chunin's wife and child for the duration of the mission, just in case he began to have second thoughts.

Everything was in perfect place now. Even if he was caught, Konoha would let him go with only a tap on the wrist. With the condition the once strongest shinobi village was in now they couldn't afford to go to war with Kumogakure. He was the brother of the third Raikage after all and family meant everything to the old bastard.

...

Naruto Namikaze stopped the push-ups he was doing as he sensed someone enter his sensory range. Nobody ever came this close to his secret hideout, it was one of the few places that had been abandoned after the attack of the Kyūbi six years ago.

Naruto without thinking suppressed his chakra completely, an ability he had earlier discovered was only common among a few powerful sensor ninja. He packed his training materials and covered all training dummies he had made himself with tree branches and leaves and ran into the hole he had carved in the bayan tree in case of situations like this.

His heart pounded frantically has he waited for the person currently headed his way. He must have carelessly left something that led them right to him. The ANBU that had always followed him had stopped two days earlier and he finally thought his Dad had finally given up on campaign of stopping him from going close to anything ninja related.

' _They had probably wanted me to think they had stopped'_ Naruto thought as he moved closer into the opening of the tree.

Naruto immediately stopped breathing as he sensed the ninja stand opposite to the tree he was currently hiding in.

Now the ninja was this close to him, Naruto could now sense two distinctive chakra signatures coming from the ninja. The smaller chakra signature was masked by the larger one that was why he couldn't sense it earlier.

The larger chakra signature wasn't something he had never sensed in village before, the ninja's lightening charged chakra was an abnormality in a ninja village were most of the shinobi were fire natured.

But the smaller chakra signature was something he was very familiar with. He infact had been in contact with it two days ago when he had gone to the Nara household to meet up with some friends of his siblings.

Hyuga Hinata was one of Mito friends that didn't make fun of him just to impress Menma. His curiosity piqued Naruto slowly moved his head close to the opening in the tree, wondering what the Hyuga Heiress was doing in a deserted training ground without her usual bodyguard following her at this time of the night.

...

 **B** stood at one of the abandoned training grounds his associates had told him about. Konoha ninja were even more sentimental than he thought, even their ninja had abandoned a still perfectly functioning training ground because it was said to bring bad luck to any one who stood there and the reason was because it was the same place the Kyubi stood when it attacked their village six years earlier.

 _Fear makes people do some really irrational things sometimes',_ **B** thought as he jumped down from the tree he stood and into the clearing he was to wait for the gate guard that would take the package out of the village.

He then opened the gray sack in which the Hyuga heiress lay unconscious.

 _'she would probably wake up soon'_

Bringing the Hyuga heiress out of the sack, **B** made sure her bindings were still tightly fastened before he rested her back on the tree opposite the bayan.

 _'After all the years and planning I've put into this, it would be hilarious if it ended by the Hyuga heiress dying of heat in a sack'_

 **B** smiled as he also rested his back on the tree, in two hours he would make a huge step in his quest on revenge and in two hours his dream would finally be secure.

 **B** brandished a kunai from his pouch with his left arm as he waited for the gate guard. Although it isn't as good as his right arm was, he could still throw adequately with it.

He was after all a ninja, they always expected the unexpected and at this stage in his plan it was compulsory he was ready for anything.

...

Naruto almost died of fear when the ninja in black shinobi sandal dropped down on the clearing close to his hiding stop, but the fear soon turned to horror when the unknown ninja with white hair and kumogakure head band secured round his hair dropped the unconscious body of Hinata Hyuga, bound and gagged on the floor.

He knew what the ninja's plans were. His mum had repeatedly told them tales of how she was almost kidnapped when she was little by kumogakure, and the only reason she escaped was because of their father's intervention.

The dark skinned ninja just had to bend a little to notice the hole in the tree and then he would find him anr once he did, he would surely kill him.

Naruto's heart rate increased as he squeezed him arm as he frantically tried to reach for his Kunai.

He really regretted not burrowing a way out of the tree now.

 _'I don't want to die'_ Naruto fearfully thought as he doubled the speed at which he was looking for the kunai.

Naruto almost let out a yelp as his fingers brushed with the sharp edge of his kunai. Having found the kunai's location, Naruto carefully angled his finger into the ring in the kunai and pulled it out of the bag.

Slowly bringing the kunai behind him he silently tried to make an escape for himself.

 _'what am I doing'_ Narutothoughtas he gazed at Hinata's prone and helpless form.

The reason he had trained obsessively over the years, was so he could be strong enough to always protect the people closest to him, an obsession that had grown stronger when his younger brother had saved him from some bullies some years back.

Now that he had the opportunity to do that he was running away.

 _'No, Namikaze Naruto isn't a coward'_

Naruto held the strap of his bag with his left hand and with his right, he grasped firmly the edge of the tree.

 _'Naruto Namikaze never abandoned his friends'_

With his right arm Naruto pulled himself out of his hiding place.

 _'If anyone wanted to take his friends, they would have to go through him'_

Naruto removed his ninja pouch from his bag and firmly strapped it on his right leg.

 _'I'm not running away'_ Naruto thought and his eyes sparkled with determination stronger than diamond.

"Give me back my friend" Naruto shouted and his chakra flared at his ire and his eyes shone red with a tomoe hypnotically swirling in each eye.

...

In an abyss of darkness, a crimson eye with three tomoes suddenly snapped open.

 **"Finally"**

...

 **AN: I have actually been dropping clues about the bloodline Naruto is going to have for a while now. So I'm sure some people saw that coming. So do you guys prefer the normal flashback or do you want me to keep doing it the way I did in this chapter?. And do you guys prefer writings in pov?**

 **And thanks pein-sama for proof reading this chapter.**

 **Till next time**

 **Nefarious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: For real? Are we still doing this?(sigh) Don't own Naruto.**

 **AN: Big thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and faved. Specially Tortured guitar.**

 **you guys rock.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

. **Awakening**

* * *

Naruto gasped as he stepped in front of the would be kidnapper. His left hand immediately clasped across his eyes in a futile effort to alleviate the severe spasm of pain.

 **B** watched with his thick left eyebrow raised as the gazed at the loudmouthed, low chakra levelled, screaming Konoha ninja.

Immediately the kid had come out of hiding with his hideous orange jumpsuit, foolishly giving away the element of surprise. **B** had let out a relived sigh.

He had thought his lack sensing the ninja before he got into the clearing was a show of skill on the part of the Konoha nin and **B** knew that level of skill could only be possessed by a high jounin level ninja. But now he knew it was as a result of the infinitesimal amount of skill possesed by the nin. A fact he had confirmed when the said nin had flared his chakra as he entered the clearing.

 **B** slowly eased into a relaxed position and channelled lightening chakra into his kunai in preparation to end the pest's life.

But then the kid had stopped screaming and slowly removed his left hand which was dripping with blood from his eyes. His head bowed low and his eyes covered by his blond hair similar to that of the fourth.

The brat's chakra flared once more. This time more controlled and focused as he sent a sharp spike of Killing Intent in his direction.

 **B** immediately crushed the sharp spike of dread that invaded his mind with an amused smile on his lips.

"Impressive kid" **B** said to the kid who still had his head bowed low.

Such refined control of KI was noteworthy and wasn't the type of man to ignore skill while he saw it.

With a flare of his enormous chakra **B** sent a tidal wave of his KI at the brat, hoping to leave him nothing but a drooling mess.

He had morals afterall and killing talented children was one of them.

"Too bad you... "

 **B** was cut off his speech slackjawed.

For in front of him was the brat not even looking a least bit affected by his massive KI, glaring at him with hateful crimson eyes with one tomoe swirling hypothetically in each.

"Give me back my friend"

* * *

Minato Namikaze moved rapidly through the streets of konoha.

His white haori with red flame like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for fourth hokage written vertically down the back flapping relentlessly as he moved towards the burning buildings in the middle of konohas market square.

His ANBU guards surrounded him in a triangular formation. Two of them were behind and one in from of him.

The flames were spreading like wildfire and all attempt to stop it by Konoha's CFB (Civilian Fire Brigade) a group of civilians trained specifically for situations like this, had failed.

All ninjustu were made solely for the purpose of destruction. A water technique could be used to stop the flames for sure, but the pressure would also destroy the building and kill all the occupants in it.

"Horse"

The ANBU with an horse face mask moved closed to the Hokage from behind him.

"Hokage-sama"

"Gather all genin and chunin level ninja to evacuate everyone within a five mile radius of the flame"

Horse nodded in acknowledgement and moved in blur to do his bidding.

"Monkey"

"Hokage-sama"

"Recall all medic from their homes and tell them to prepare for patients with severe burns"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

The Hidden leaves hotel, a building that housed more than a hundred people a night was also one of the buildings that had gone up in flames.

A building that Minato now realized housed the kumogakure's envoy.

'Shite' Minato inwardly swore.

If anything happened to them, Minato was sure Kumo would declare war on them and at the current state they were in, he was of no delusions that they would survive it.

"Bird"

"Hokage-sama"

"Bring me Hyūga Kõ"

* * *

Hyūga Hiashi downed his saucer filled with sake in one go.

With a frustrated snarl he smashed the saucer against the the wall.

"Bloody imbecile"

Hiashi screamed. The veins at his temple bulged and from his hand a ball of blue chakra was emitted and impacted on the man crouched in front of his desk.

The force of the blue ball sent the man sprawling against the wall behind him. The man righted himself with much difficulty and returned to his crouching position, his head lower than it was before.

"Tell me, who heads this clan?"

"You, Hiashi-sama" Hyūga Mato was frightened and it wasn't because his life currently hung on a thread. No, it was because all his life he had never seen any ounce of emotion on the always expressionless gaze of the Hyūga clan head.

But now the expressionless white eyes was filled with rage so raucous, Mato would have given anything to be dead instead of where he was at the moment.

"So, Why would you keep such information from me"

They had earlier found the dead body of Hinata's bodyguard and in his bloodied palm he had engraved the word 'Kumo'.

Hiashi should have known Kumogakure was up to something. They had nothing to gain from allying themselves with Konoha. Their interest has always been to build their already inviolable shinobi force.

"Hizashi-sama said you would be prone to act illogically under emotional duress"

Hiashi almost threw his desk at the the messenger.

'I promised her I would protect them' Hiashi thought angrily.

Calmly abating his turbulent emotions, Hiashi gazed at the shaking body of Mato. His emotionless expression back in place.

"Inform Hokage-sama of the situation and request for total lock down of the village"

Hiashi said as he moved to the door that lead outside the village.

"Where are you going Hiashi-sama"

Mato asked with what little courage he had left.

"To save my daughter"

* * *

Pain

An emotion Naruto had felt each time each time his brother Menma had told him he was an embarrassment to their clan, each time he had caught people discretely fixing him with pitying stares.

Those emotions he had thought intense at that time where mild compared to the haze of pain that currently enveloped him.

Through the haze of unendurable pain, Naruto left hand slowly moved to his face and he felt a liquid which smelt just like blood.

Then as sudden as it came it stopped and then another emotion just as tumultuous as the last engulfed him. But alike the last this one was pleasant and it filled him with a filling of absolute power.

Naruto brought his hand upward and in them he saw coils of light blue chakra in them.

An arrogant smirk slowly made its way to his lips as he gazed at the kumo ninja who committed a crime within Konohan walls and still foolishly wore his village headband.

As the feeling of absolute power engulfed him again, Naruto felt nigh invincible.

* * *

 **B** was surprised, which was understandable seeing as right in front of him was a Uchiha. B was perplexed, which was logical as the Uchiha were known to have black hair not blond.

Then **B** was excited, seeing as in front of him was the opportunity to acquire another of the great doujutsu for the glory of Kumo.

He knew he couldn't take the whole package though as it would be impossible to carry a package of that size through konoha's borders without raising suspicion. He would have to make do with just the eyes.

'And away with the arrogance too'

 **B** thought as he gazed at the arrogant smirk on the kids face.

He must have realized his doujustu had awoken and like most of his kinsmen some of who **B** had personally killed thought he was invincible.

 **B** stood straighter as the kid made two duplicates of himself using a doton jutsu and dashed at him with his two clones on his tail.

The three clones attacked him at once from angles **B** had a hard time blocking with handicap.

One of Naruto clones jumped on the back of his another and came crashing down at **B** with such ease, **B** knew it was practiced.

 **B** threw his lightening coated kunai at the brat charging from the top and caught the hand of the second who tried to stab him from the bottom and threw him at the third who was charging from his blind spot.

Distract using frontal attacks, occupy from below and strike unexpectedly from the blind spot. That was one of the basic tactics used by shinobi when facing superior opponents.

If the brat kept attacking him with such obvious tactics, **B** wouldn't have to break a sweat.

Why?

Because he was the **kuroikazuchi** **no kami**.

He was better than superior.

* * *

Naruto last doton bunshin exploded as his weight impacted on it. Normally the earth clones were sturdier than that but he had traded that so he would be able to make more clones.

Now, he had enough chakra to make at his three before his core was completely empty.

Naruto stood up and went through his inventory in his mind.

'Ten Kunai, three grade A explosive tags he had 'acquired' from his brother and three smoke bombs'

Naruto's eyes suddenly gained a calculating glint as he gazed at the Kumo nin.

In his mind, a multitude of plans were formulated and in less than a second it settled on one simplistic in nature.

He closed his eyes and looked at his hands again and still saw the coils of chakra in them.

Nodding to himself, he threw all three smoke bombs at once on the floor.

Now wasn't the time to question the fact he could see chakra or that things to him seemed to be moving slowly.

For like his Dad once told him

'All that mattered in battle was survival'

Channelling chakra into his legs he dashed into the spreading smoke. His eyes locked on the blue chakra of the Kumo ninja.

* * *

"I should have known'

The Kumogakure delegates sent were brutes, they had listened and agreed to their terms on the treaty without even any argument at all even though some of them were downright parasitic in Nature.

Minato had at that time thought they like him had finally realized the pointlessness of war, and the value of peace.

He had been completely wrong. They had used the guise of a peace negotiation to enter Konoha and Kidnap the Hyūga heiress.

As if that wasn't enough they had started a fire of this magnitude to create a distraction for their escape and when they finally escaped with the Hyūga they would probably could claim that their shinobi died in the fire and still demand compensation like they were the victims.

That was why Minato had ordered the shinobi he sent looking for the Kumo scum to capture on sight alone.

That way they would be the ones with the leverage when this whole scheme fell apart.

"Hokage-sama"

Minato swerved to the direction from which his name was called.

"Bird"

"Kō"

Kō was a middle aged Hyūga, he had graying black hair and pupiless white eyes. He dorned a white Kimono and blue bandages wrapped around his left hand.

Kō moved beside the Hokage his head bowed in respect.

"Hokage-sama, how may I be of service"

Running his hand through his hair, Minato began to talk.

"They are making no progress in putting out the flames.."

Minato said his eyes on the shinobi and civilians, using low level suiton ninjutsu and large water pipes in an attempt to tame the growing inferno.

"Using higher level ninjutsu would just make the building collapse, like it did to the entrance earlier"

For each part of the building they put out, the flames would again alight seconds later on the same place brighter than before.

"The only way we can end this, is to rescue all civilians in the building then extinguish the flame with high level suiton ninjutsu"

"But, Hokage-sama the temperature in there is likely more than eighteen hundred degrees celsius. Chances of anyone agreeing to go in there are null. Even a shinobi won't last twenty seconds in there"

Kō's eyes suddenly sparkled with understanding. He was a highly skilled tracker ninja and also a proficient user of the Byakugan.

Kō gulped fearfully as he realized the reason the Hokage had called him.

"Y-You don't want me to go in there do you"

Minato sighed as he gazed at the man who gazing at him with a fearful and pleading look.

"Of course not"

Minato replied as he brought out a scroll from his haori and unsealed it to reveal more than fifty tri-pronged kunai.

"I just want you to throw these kunai I have modified with flame absorbsion seals close to any civilian alive in there"

"But Hokage-sama... "

"No buts. Just throw them"

Hyūga Kō let out a resigned sigh and picked up one of the kunai.

With his Byakugan activated, he threw the wind coated kunai into the building.

And Namikaze Minato disappeared along with it in a flash of yellow. Leaving awe filled stares in his wake.

* * *

 **B** was amused for the first five seconds the smoke had covered him.

The idiotic Konoha ninja thought it was only him that had the ability to sense Chakra.

Every attack the brat had computed to take him down had been easily thwarted and he had sent the brat back with mocking laughter, totally enjoying humiliating the tree hugger.

But then the brat had gone ghost and the had managed to score hits on him and had even manged to nick him the black lightening god with a kunai.

With each attack, the brat was getting closer to gutting him.

So compressing his chakra, he then released it causing a miniature shock wave that cleared the surrounding smoke.

Dashing towards the panting ninja with jounin level speed, he gripped his neck and slammed him into a tree.

"You were just at the wrong place tonight brat"

 **B** said as he tightened his grip on the six year old kid.

Naruto gasped and clawed, but the man's grip around his neck was immovable.

"Do you have any last words though"

And then Naruto was violently pulled into his mind.

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw when he opened his eyes was a glowing fully matured Sharingan eye.

The next thing he felt was a massive amount of KI that left him frightened beyond belief. Naruto felt his legs buckle and his head smash against the floor.

"Didn't your mother teach you to greet when you are in the presence of your betters"

An emotionless voice tinged with arrogance asked.

Naruto didn't believe in the superstitious. But as he kowtowed unwilling in a place surrounded by darkness and as the amount of the massive chakra possessed by the being became known to him.

He believed.

For he was in the presence of the shinigami and he was terrified beyond belief.

* * *

 **AN** : **Don't forget to Review** **and tell if u noticed any mistake.**

 **Nefarious**


End file.
